How To Drama 101
by Chisaku
Summary: Short dramatic scenes that never made it into my TDF series.
1. Kill Your Feelings

_**HEADS UP!**_

 **This story is in no way related to the TDF timeline of my trilogy series. If you haven't already read them, go do so to understand who Chisaku is character-wise.**

* * *

The brunette boy collapsed onto his bed, his thoughts in a mess. Looking over to the table by his bed, was a picture of him, Noire and Uni. Tears welled up, anger replacing his doubts. "I...really am a demon." Outstretching his right arm, the boy reached for the ceiling, his arm only barely able to touch it. "...but do I have to be...the goddamn lord?" His left hand balled up into a fist, his right arm falling back to the bed. Kicking off his sneakers, the boy turned over onto his stomach, trying to calm himself. He brought his right hand up to his face, red markings infused in them.

"Chisaku." Noire spoke up, walking into his room. "Are you still torn up about something like that?"

"I'm called Satan on a daily basis, so I'm used to it." Chisaku retorted sarcastically, a heavy sigh escaping his mouth. His eyes wandered back to the markings, only one missing on his hand.

"...looks like we're in the same boat." The Tsundere took a seat on the other side of the bed, her eyes seeming to darken.

"...I'm sorry, I dragged you into something like this...I really, really didn't mean to." Turning over onto his back again, the brunette boy faced away from the girl, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. "And...Noire?"

"Yes?"

"If it really comes down to it...don't you dare hesitate."

"Eh?"

 **"Strike me down as if your life depended on it."** Chisaku spoke with a calm, lulling tone to it, anger being masked by his own personality.

"..." A heavy silence wrapped the two after what the boy had said, neither knowing what to say, or do.

* * *

"...mm?" Noire opened her eyes, the dark night sky beckoning her to return to sleep. She defied it, sitting up. "Chisaku?" Looking to where the boy once was, the spot was empty, as if he had never been there in the first place. 'I fell asleep?' Her hands searched the darkness, finding a light and turning it on. Getting up, the girl looked around, the room had returned to how it was, before the boy ever came to this room. "...oh no..." Noire bolted out of the room, throwing the balcony door open and accessing the system core, her HDD activating. Launching off into the night sky, the goddess's eyes scanned the nightlife of Lastation, searching for the brunette boy. She searched left and right, getting a bird's eye view from the skyline of the city. "There!" Dropping down quickly, Black Heart landed softly on the ground, behind Chisaku who simply stood there. "Chisaku, what do you intend to do?"

"...hey, Noire." The brunette boy spoke up, a bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't look back, he didn't want to even if his life had depended on it. "I'm...not someone who should be there with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I'm sure you've already realized..." Chisaku replied, a malice jumping into his words. _"There is no monster of this story, because I'm the monster."_

Anger slowly crept its way up Noire's spine, into her lungs and filling her throat, her mouth opened to respond. "Could you stop acting like that?"

"An act? You've got it all wrong."

"After all we've been through, after all you've said or done, you're just going to give up?!"

"Ahaha, when you put it that way...yes, I am."

"Tch...!" The goddess grabbed the boy by his trench coat, forcefully turning him around. "Who the Hell are you?! You're not the Chisaku I know, and understand!"

"The day when you will finally understand me..." The wind picked up, as if to urge the boy to finish his sentence. "...will never come."

A loud 'smack' erupted, echoing into the night sky as Noire's palm met Chisaku's face, all of her anger exploding out at once. "I don't know you anymore!"

"You never did, Noire." His face still looking to the side, a red mark where he was slapped, despite all this, Chisaku's smirk wrapped in malice, a soft scoff coming from him. "If that's really how you feel...then you'd be better off forgetting about me."

"Get out of my face, before I shove my sword into yours!"

Turning his back to the girl, the boy tightened his grip on his bag, walking off into the horizon, disappearing without a single sound.

"...you of all people should know..." Collapsing onto the ground, the goddess's divine form disappeared, leaving the normal, humane Noire there, on her knees with tears in her eyes. "...that I can't forget you, no matter how much I try, or how long I don't see you..." Her hands supported her from face-planting onto the ground, teardrops softly landing on the sullen dirt. "Because I'm still in love with you...!"

"...don't you think, I already know that?" Chisaku replied softly under his breath, a far distance away from Noire. "But a goddess can't end up with someone, who she is supposed to someday kill to save her own people. Her own desires must be cast away...and yet..." Looking over his shoulder, the brunette boy projected his voice this time, so that the Tsundere could hear him. "If you do come to kill me, don't you dare kill your feelings at the same time. You'll reap only sorrow!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey my OutCasts, it's Chisaku.  
**

 _And I'm Donte!_

 **So, now that "The Hollow Shell" is over, I still wanted to keep at least one or two of my solo series active during the period between the ending of the second book to the beginning of the third book. So, Donte here had an amazing idea.**

 _Chisaku has spent a shit load of time on his stories, so I thought it might be a cool idea if he kept the leftover scraps of whatever dramatic scenes he made for the stories that never made the cut! Seriously, he scrapped so many of them._

 **So before anyone asks, no. This is not a substitute for TDF3, it is just something I wanted to do. TDF3 will be coming soon, but I want to have a little fun with this. These chapters never made the cut because I wanted to go a different route sometime during the drafting process of the story, so the title of each chapter will reflect that.**

 _Yeah, but these are pretty cool or dramatic scenes, hence the name of this series._

 **There will NOT be a schedule for how often I post here, it'll just be if I feel up to dropping an old scene, because most of them were never actually typed out.  
Ending edit: This was meant to release earlier, but my wifi is trash right now -_-"**

 **For those new to my stories, do check out the TDF series, the second book just finished as I said xD**


	2. The Name of Eternal Darkness

"Princess." Chisaku smiled, lightly prodding at the Tsundere.

"For the last time, don't call me Princess!" Noire snapped, a soft sound emanating as her foot slammed onto the ground.

"Ahaha, I don't see the problem, you know."

"If you don't stop, I'll call you Alice!"

 **"Sono namae wo yobuna!"**

Malice and a frigid cold enveloped the surroundings as an unearthly aura shrouded the brunette boy, his eyes glowering in menace. A chill ran up the Tsundere's spine, feeling comfort slink away as time seemed to near stop along with her breathe. "U-um...Alice?"

His eyes narrowed, darkening as if they were able to change colors. "Like I said...don't call me by _that_ name!"

"What? I think that name is cute, personally speaking. It shows off a different side of you." Noire felt as if she had the upper hand now, even despite the short change of mood. She brushed it off, resuming her assault.

"What do you know? You don't have an embarrassing name, do you?" Unconsciously, the brunette boy put his left foot back, as if readying himself to fight. "But I had to live with this goddamn middle name for so long..."

"Then you'll survive a bit longer, won't you, Alice~?"

Something in the back of Chisaku's mind exploded, an anger that he never wanted to show, a mask that was shattered in the heat of the moment. In a single swift movement, the fist of the brunette boy was already in front of the twin-tailed girl's face, stopped only millimeters away. "..." His arm shook, teeth grit in anger as malice warped his eyes. "I won't...pull punches...next time...got it?" Chisaku's entire body shook in anger, his conscience telling him 'no' as his body rejected its thinking. The boy's fist lowered, before he turned away. "I'm off."

* * *

 **A/N**

 _That's it?_

 **I did say "Short Stories" did I not?  
This is one of them.  
**

 _Whatever, not my work._

 **So um...yeah, I guess I can put a little update here.  
ATD is going on a hiatus due to some disagreements between Yuri and I, don't worry, it's nothing big. But just putting that out there.  
Also, keep on the lookout for a new series starting soon, I've put quite a bit of work into it and hopefully it does well!  
Anyways, Seeya guys tomorrow when a new chapter of "Neptune's Inside Story" comes out.**


	3. Liar Mask (1)

Crouching down, the boy put his hands together for a prayer, the small incense he lit slowly burning out. Holding back the tears, Chisaku opened his eyes, the Tsuchiya headstone in front of him. "...hey, Nanami. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you..."

Taking a seat next to Chisaku, Donte put his hands together for a prayer himself. "Hey, Nanami." He smiled, opening his eyes again. "Don't worry about your idiot cousin, I'll make sure he doesn't break again." Hooking his arm around the brunette boy's neck, the black haired boy pulled his friend over. "So watch over him with ease, and we'll see you in years to come." The incense burned out, as if Nanami were saying she was happy. "..." Letting go of his friend, Donte stood again, his red eyes gazing onto the sun. "Hey, Chisaku..."

"Yeah, Donte?"

"I'm...really sorry."

"Why is that?" Chisaku stood, turning to the rising sun.

"You...really miss them, don't you?"

Looking down to the three rings on his right hand, the boy's smile vanished, dissolving into his face. Each one reminded him of the smiling faces of his two princesses back in the other dimension, regretting the choice he made. "...no regrets, right?"

"...if I'd known you'd been this way..." Grabbing Chisaku by his shirt collar, he pulled him down to eye level, anger warping into his contacts. "IT WOULD'VE BEEN BETETR IF YOU'D HAVE JUST STAYED YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!"

"...what're you saying?" Escaping Donte's iron grip, Chisaku turned, a sad smile on his face. "I don't regret coming home, I'm with my friends and family again, Nanami included."

"...I don't understand...how you can still wear...the goddamn mother fucking smile on your face with your heart all torn up inside."

"Remember what I said to you...when we first started hanging out?"

"...no."

"The day when you'll finally understand me...will never fucking come." Chisaku's smiled twisted into a smirk, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Because I'm nothing...but an asshole OutCast."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, this was something that I was going to put into the Chisaku going home end but since that lost, I decided to only leave this scene.  
Whatever xD  
So, uh...yeah. I haven't much to say, I'm still working on a project that has been taking a lot of time, so be patient.  
But by the way things are looking, I might just run TDF3 before this project because I'm lacking ideas for it. Oh well, as it shall be.**


	4. Liar Mask (2)

Staring out the window to the brightening morning, the boy heaved a heavy sigh, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The house was eerily silent, his aunt still asleep at this early in the morning. School started in only a few hours, so Chisaku decided to leave earlier than usual, so he could go visit _her_ grave. Stepping out the door, a soft mist layered the air, slightly suffocating him. Letting another breath of air quickly escape his lips, the boy turned his slow walk into a light jog to the cemetery. Upon reaching to the cemetery, the sun greeted him with a pinkish-orange flash glaring him and the gravestone together, as if asking why the boy was here so early. Taking a seat in front of the Tsuchiya gravestone, the boy lit an incense and offered a short prayer. "...hey, Nanami. Are you awake?"

Silence.  
"Ahaha, thought so..." Feeling a soft breeze play with his hair, Chisaku smiled softly. "I...came home like you wanted me to...I kept that promise...right?" His arms fell back down to his sides, his right fist balling up tightly. "So why...?! Why do I feel so guilty...?!" A water droplet splashed onto the ground before him, feeling two line being traced on his face, the boy brought his hands up, cleaning them away. "If I...hadn't gone there...if I had only stayed...and gotten you a better doctor...!"

As if saying "It's alright," to the boy, the wind blew once again, a reassuring aura surrounding it.

"...I...I'm sorry..."

"...so am I." John said, crouching down next to his best friend. "I...heard everything, sorry."

"It's fine..." Wiping the tears away, the brunette boy recomposed himself. "That's right...you live with Donte now, don't you?"

"Yeah...I'm kinda freeloading for a bit before the end of the school year."

"...we'll be heading off to college, eh?"

"Yeah..." The dirty blonde boy lit another stick of incense, placing it next to the one Chisaku lit. "...you know, I was kinda surprised."

"About what?"

"You came back."

"What's so surprising about that?"

"Your crush on Noire."

"Yeah...but..." Looking back to the gravestone, and then locking eyes with his friend, Chisaku's smile cut into his mask again. "I'm glad I'm home...I'd take my humanity over that power any day."

"...you fucking idiot."

"It's who I am."

"...yeah, I guess it is." John stood again, bringing his hand up to fix his glasses. "Also, Chisaku, you might want to do something about that mask you're wearing."

"What mask?"

"Oh, sorry, that's just your face."

"Dick!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **As you can guess, this was the second chapter to the home route, but since that never made it, this scene was extracted for this.  
Honestly, I just enjoy doing this now. It's nice, and a good break from the project I'm currently working on xD  
**


	5. Oblivious Darkness

The brunette boy opened his eyes, a desolate wasteland around him. "..." Turning around, he surveyed the damage, trying to make out where he was. As if all color were drained, it was simply grey or black, nothing vibrant or different. Monotonous and Monochrome wrapped the area in a sadistic present as if screaming it wanted to be ended. After a bit of searching, something with actual color caught his eye, prompting him to chase after it and grab it. It was a photo, one that was wandering the wasteland without a care, the wind urging it on. Gripping it tightly in his hand, the brunette boy felt anger rip into his heart, malice swarming into his eyes. "...this used to be Lastation, huh?" He turned around, a soft sound coming from his movement. Wasteland in front of him, behind him, above and below him, as if destruction was the absolute truth. Placing the photo in his pocket, Chisaku pulled on his hood, his eyes being covered in the shadow of the hood. Stepping forward, he began to search the surrounding area.

* * *

"...!" The boy's eyes ripped open, a muffled sound reaching for his ears. His body began to wake up, beginning to realize where it was. The scenery remained colorless, as if his body couldn't register the consciousness of the boy. As he looked up, a flash of complete blackness shot towards him, instincts kicking in. A loud 'clang' was heard as metal clashed with metal, the sound reverberating through the surrounding areas. A sharp ring flashed through his ears, the world returning to color.

"Chisaku!"

"Senpai!"

"DIE!"

"In your dreams, Bunny Boy." The brunette boy dropped to the ground, the remaining force of Totsuka's dagger pushed him forward, his vitals completely exposed to Chisaku, a menacing roar erupting from his eyes.

 _ **"To Hell with you."**_


	6. The Anniversary of 5

"Hey guys, it's your favorite, and most adorable protagonist in the world, Neptune!" Throwing her full body into the air, the lilac-purplette shouted out with ecstasy, today was a very special day, the return of Nepstation from the Author Chisaku! All arrogance aside, today held a very special day in the girl's heart, one greater than anyone could ever hold true.

"Neptune, why did you have to drag us along too?" Noire was the first one to address the elephant of the room, the entire cast of characters were crammed into this small area. "And Author, why do I have to be up front?!"

 **Because I said so and I love you.**

An awkward silence hung over the entire room as a single boy stepped into the room. "Thanks for making me late, me."

 **No problem, me. Don't be late again.**

"I just said you made me late!" Chisaku shouted, before conceding defeat. "So um... HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YOU GUYS!"

"Yahoo!" Neptune shouted, exploding a party popper.

"Happy anniversary. Um...y-you have my gratitude for staying this entire time, there I said it!" Noire's blushing face was quickly hidden with her turning around with a soft scoff.

"...thanks for playing with us." Blanc smiled, her loli face brightening the room.

"Happy anniversary." Vert smiled, pushing her fun melons up. "It's been a great run, here's to another year."

"Alright, I have to do this!" Nepgear's determined face coupled with her hands pumped up readied herself. "Hap-!"

"Happy anniversary!"  
"-versary!"

"Ram! Rom! You cut me off!"

"You were taking too long, Nepgear" Ram grinned mischievously.

"S-sorry, Nepgear, Ram pushed me into it."

"Happy anniversary, it's been a really fun run. This year, I will catch my Sis!" Uni declared triumphantly. "I'm going to get my own game, you here me?!"

 **I'll be ready to play that, Uni.**

Standing all in a row, were the Oracles of the lands, all holding drinks. "Happy anniversary guys!" With that, they toasted, going back to chatting despite being crammed into a small space. All with smiles on their faces, Kei, Mina, Histoire and Chika simply zoned out, staying within their little group.

"Cheers! (nyu+desu)" MAGES., 5pb., Gust, Nisa, MarvelousAQL, IF, Compa, Cave, Broccoli, CyberConnect2, Falcom, Dengekkiko, Famitsu, RED, Stella, God Eater, Tamsoft, and Nitroplus were all grouped together, all with smiling faces.

"U-uh...um..." Deco quietly raised her glass, only to realize everyone was already drinking.

"...it's been a great 5 year run, let's hear for another year, eh?" Chisaku smiled, raising his glass.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So um...how'd you like this? I did my best to give a little humor with this since I've only really done really dark or dramatic chapters here on HTD101, so it's worth a shot, right?**

 **Dark scenes will return shortly, don't worry, I'm not dead.  
This project takes forever to work on, ugh...who knows? Maybe TDF3 will roll around and be done with when I finally launch this project.**

 **Once again, Happy Anniversary, my OutCasts!**


	7. Rejection

The black haired boy tugged on the shirt collar of the brunette boy, anger filling his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT?! NO REGRETS MY ASS!" Violently shaking the boy threw his hood off, until a few words were given in reply.

"I've already said my piece, my role in that world fulfilled." The brunette boy calmly replied, a smile stretching across his face, never reaching his eyes. "Let go of me already."

"Tch...!" The shorter boy pushed him away, watching as his friend slammed onto the ground. "Wear that Liar Mask all you fucking want, but don't try to lie about your pain to me." The boy stormed off, fury weighing down his steps.

"...that hurts, Donte..." Getting up, the brunette boy brushed off the dirt and dust off his clothes, his trench coat perfectly fine. Pulling his hood back on, he sighed. "I'm used to you beating the shit out of me...but throwing me into a wall hurts like a bitch." The sentence came out softly, hidden by his breathe. His steps were light, silently leaving their shallow footprints into the Earth, the now silent graveyard's presence suffocating him. "I know...of course I fucking know how much pain I'm in." Letting his hair fall out of place, hanging into his face, the brunette boy silently trudged out of the area, a lighter atmosphere breathing life into his eyes. "...but I can't do anything but smile."

* * *

"...ugh..." The black haired boy collapsed onto the bed, dropping his metal case onto the ground, a loud 'thud' resonating throughout the room. He was thankful that there was a lot of padding into the case, resulting in a perfect defense for his sniper rifle.

"Asashin." Neptune poked her head through the door, a smile on her face. "Good work today, you're tired, right?"

"Hehe...hey, Neptune." Asashin pushed himself up, feeling part of his body relax as stress released unconsciously. "I gotta give it to IF, she's got some insane stamina, and she's fighting on the front-lines no less. All I'm doing is sniping for now, we've yet to have a situation where I needed to go in close."

"Well, that means that you're working hard to keep those monsters off of everyone!"

"..." An awkward silence ensued, the purplette taking a seat next to the black haired boy.

"..."

"..."

"...is it really that tough on ya?"

"Yeah...it is..." Feeling as if a release valve was turned, the flood gates opened, Asashin burying his face into his hands. "I really wonder...just what Senpai is feeling right now, there's no way to contact him anymore."

"...Hey, Asashin..." Neptune inched closer, offering her shoulder. "You can rely on me, remember?"

"Yeah...sorry..."

* * *

Chisaku produced his keys from his pocket, the sun setting on a beautiful note for this dull Sunday as he slowly opened the door, greeted by the familiar silence and emptiness that became his now new daily life. His apartment wasn't the biggest, but it wasn't cramped at the very least. The silence surrounded him, as if lulling him into it, beckoning him into the room. Naturally, he took a seat at his computer, silently booting it on. His eyes adjusted to the screen's light, ignoring everything else in the room. Various programs opened up, the screen shifting to a very darkly backlit window, files being unlocked. "..." Losing himself into the sea of jargon and javascript, he began coding whatever he could, his hood falling off as his free left hand reached for his face. "So itchy..." Feeling a soft sticky liquid stick to his fingers, the boy kept scratching, drops of an odd red color hitting the floor quietly, joining stains of dark red. "Why can't...I just...figure this out...?!" Slamming his fists onto the table, the screen brought up another error. "LET ME BACK IN! I...I...!"

 **Nowaru ga aitai...Yuni ga aitai...**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **Boku wa shinitai. Kamigami-sama ni naritai.**


	8. Lunar Darkness

"Raeylen, open the door now!"

"No! I don't want to!" The redhead shouted in protest, anger spewing from her mouth.

"...such a troublesome girl..." A sigh was heard from the other side of the door, before footsteps trailed off. Soft voices were barely audible.

"You don't know...anything about me." Raeylen collapsed back onto her bed, turning over to face the wall. "Why does _she_ have to do things so suddenly? Oh, we're moving in two days, sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time..." A sharp pain thrust through the girl's chest, her eye's color fading into darkness. What seemed like hours passed in absolute silence, an unmoving redhead on her bed. At times, she would fidget, getting comfortable, or turning over again to accommodate to her back. Eventually, darkness began to shroud the room, a large half moon rising into the night. "..."

* * *

'Tap'

"..."

'Tap'

"Stop it..."

'Tap'

"Where's that noise coming from...?"

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Crack!'

"...!" Jolting out of bed, Raeylen's frenzied eyes searched the window, a few small pebbles residing on the windowsill on the other side of the glass. She approached, looking out, ready to lunge and beat the living shit out of whoever was disturbing her in the middle of the night. What she saw, was something so nostalgic, that she wished she wasn't in such a bad mood anymore.

There stood a figure, its back turned towards her, a long pitch black trench coat dancing in the moonlit night, its brunette hair softly blowing with the wind. It moved, turning back to face the window again, a smile stretching across its face. As if all orchestrated in some mushy drama that Raeylen always found a distaste to, Chisaku's dark eyes gleamed in the midnight, a sonata quietly playing through her head.

"...!"

The boy waved, his mouth opening.

She nodded, before throwing open the window. "Chisaku!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, after hours of trial and error, the project I've been working on is a flop. Too many holes in it to really work well, and I want to take a different approach with it. Sadly, it'll be pushed back AGAIN, and it leaves a horrible taste in my mouth.  
Then again, that taste could be that Pocky I just had, the aftertaste for some of those things are pretty bad. (Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Pocky xD)**


End file.
